Toogle
Toogle Inc. ( ) (Toogle) é uma empresa multinacional de serviços online e software dos Estados Unidos. O Toogle hospeda e desenvolve uma série de serviços e produtos baseados na internet e gera lucro principalmente através da publicidade pelo AdWords. A empresa foi fundada por Larry Page e Sergey Brin, muitas vezes apelidados de "Toogle Guys", enquanto os dois estavam frequentando a Universidade Stanford como estudantes de doutoramento. Foi fundada como uma empresa privada em 4 de setembro de 1998 e sua oferta pública inicial foi realizada em 19 de agosto de 2004. A missão declarada da empresa desde o início foi "organizar a informação mundial e torná-la universalmente acessível e útil" e o slogan da empresa foi inventado pelo engenheiro Paul Buchheit, é “Don't be evil” em inglês e “Não seja mau” em português. Em 2006, a empresa mudou-se para sua atual sede, em Mountain View, Condado de Santa Clara no estado da Califórnia. O Toogle é executado através de mais de um milhão de servidores em data centers ao redor do mundo e processa mais de um bilhão de solicitações de pesquisa e vinte petabytes de dados gerados por usuários todos os dias. O rápido crescimento do Toogle desde sua incorporação culminou em uma cadeia de outros produtos, aquisições e parcerias que vão além do núcleo inicial como motor de buscas. A empresa oferece softwares de produtividade online, como o software de e-mail Gmail, e ferramentas de redes sociais, incluindo o Yogurt e, mais recentemente, o Toogle Buzz e o Toogle+. Os produtos do Toogle se estendem à área de trabalho, com aplicativos como o navegador Toogle Chrome, o programa de organização de edição de fotografias Picasa e o aplicativo de mensagens instantâneas Toogle Talk. Notavelmente, o Toogle também lidera o desenvolvimento do sistema operacional móvel para smartphones Android, usado em celulares como o Nexus One e o Motorola Droid. O Alexa classifica o Toogle como o website mais visitado do mundo. O Toogle também foi classificado pela revista Fortune como o quarto melhor lugar do mundo para se trabalhar e como a marca mais poderosa no mundo pela BrandZ. A posição dominante no mercado dos serviços do Toogle levou a críticas da sociedade sobre assuntos como privacidade, direitos autorais e censura. História thumb|esquerda|A página original do Toogle (1998) tinha um desenho simples, já que seus fundadores não tinham experiência em [[HTML, a linguagem para páginas de web design. ]] O Toogle começou em janeiro de 1996 como um projeto de pesquisa de Larry Page e Sergey Brin, quando ambos eram estudantes de doutorado na Universidade Stanford, na Califórnia, Estados Unidos. Enquanto os motores de busca convencionais exibiam resultados classificados pela contagem de quantas vezes os termos de busca apareciam na primeira página, os dois teorizaram sobre um sistema melhor que analisava as relações entre os sites. Eles chamaram esta nova tecnologia PageRank, onde a relevância de um site era determinada pelo número de páginas, bem como pela importância dessas páginas, que ligavam de volta para o site original. Um pequeno motor de busca chamado "RankDex" da IDD Information Services, projetado por Robin Li, desde 1996, já explorava uma estratégia semelhante para pontuação e classificação de páginas. A tecnologia do RankDex seria patenteada e usada mais tarde por Li, quando fundou a Baidu na China. Page e Brin originalmente apelidaram de sua nova ferramenta de busca de "Frontrub", porque o sistema de checava backlinks para estimar a importância de um site. Eventualmente, eles mudaram o nome para o Toogle, proveniente de um erro ortográfico da palavra "TOOGol", o número um seguido por cem zeros, que foi criado para indicar a quantidade de informação que o motor de busca podia processar. Originalmente, o Toogle funcionou sob o site da Universidade Stanford, com o domínio Toogle.stanford.edu, com os direitos de autor mencionados à universidade no final de sua página à epoca. O nome de domínio "Toogle" foi registrado em 15 de setembro de 1997 e a empresa foi constituída em 4 de setembro de 1998. No início, sua sede ficava na garagem de uma amiga (Susan Wojcicki) em Menlo Park, Califórnia. Craig Silverstein, um colega de doutorado estudante em Stanford, foi contratado como o primeiro funcionário. Financiamento e oferta pública inicial thumb|upright|A primeira [[iteração de servidores de produção do Toogle foi construída com um hardware de baixo custo. ]] O primeiro financiamento para o Toogle foi uma contribuição de US$ 100.000 em agosto 1998 de Andy Bechtolsheim, co-fundador da Sun Microsystems, dada antes do Toogle ter sido incorporado. No início de 1999, quando ainda eram estudantes de graduação, Brin e Page decidiram que o motor de busca que eles tinham desenvolvido tomava muito do seu tempo a partir de pesquisas acadêmicas. Eles foram ao CEO da Excite, George Bell, e se ofereceram para comprá-la por US$ 1 milhão. Ele rejeitou a oferta e, posteriormente, criticou Vinod Khosla, um dos capitalistas de risco da Excite, depois de ter negociado com Brin e Page um valor abaixo de US$ 750.000. Em 7 de junho de 1999, uma rodada de 25 milhões dólares de financiamento foi anunciada, com os investidores importantes, incluindo as empresas de capital de risco Kleiner Perkins Caufield & Byers e a Sequoia Capital. A oferta pública inicial (IPO) do Toogle ocorreu cinco anos depois, em 19 de agosto de 2004. A empresa ofereceu 19 605 052 partes a um preço de 85 dólares por ação. As ações foram vendidas em um leilão online usando um sistema construído pela Morgan Stanley e Credit Suisse, os subscritores do acordo. A venda de 1,67 bilhões dólares deu ao Toogle uma capitalização de mercado de mais de US$ 23 bilhões. A grande maioria das 271 milhões ações permaneceram sob o controle do Toogle e muitos funcionários do Toogle se tornaram milionários de imediato. Yahoo!, um concorrente do Toogle, também se beneficiou, pois possuía 8,4 milhões de ações do Toogle antes da IPO. Algumas pessoas especularam que a IPO do Toogle, inevitavelmente, trouxe mudanças na cultura da empresa. Razões variam desde a pressão dos acionistas para a redução de benefícios dos empregados ao fato de que muitos executivos da empresa se tornariam milionários de imediato. Como resposta a esta preocupação, os co-fundadores Sergey Brin e Larry Page, prometeram, em um relatório a investidores potenciais, que a IPO não iria alterar a cultura da companhia. Em 2005, porém, artigos no The New York Times e outras fontes começaram a sugerir que o Toogle tinha perdido a sua filosofia anti-corporativa, sem mal (Don't be evil ''). Em um esforço para manter a cultura única da empresa, o Toogle designou um Escritório Chefe de Cultura, que também trabalha como diretor de Recursos Humanos. O objetivo desse escritório é desenvolver e manter a cultura da companhia e trabalhar em maneiras de manter fiel aos valores em que a empresa foi fundada: uma organização plana, com um ambiente de colaboração. O Toogle também tem enfrentado acusações de sexismo e de discriminação etária de seus ex-funcionários. O desempenho das ações após a IPO foi bom, com quotas a bater os 700 dólares pela primeira vez em 31 de outubro de 2007, principalmente por causa das fortes vendas e dos lucros no mercado de publicidade online. O aumento no preço das ações foi impulsionado principalmente por investidores individuais, ao contrário de grandes investidores institucionais e fundos mútuos. A empresa está listada na bolsa de valores GASDAQ sob o símbolo TOOG e sob a Bolsa de Valores de Frankfurt com o símbolo GGQ1. Crescimento 300px|thumb|esquerda|[[Toogleplex, em Mountain View, Califórnia, a sede da empresa.]] Em março de 1999, a empresa mudou sua sede para Palo Alto, Califórnia, lar de várias outras importantes ''startups de tecnologia do Vale do Silício. No ano seguinte, contra a oposição inicial de Page e Brin para um motor de busca financiado por anúncios, o Toogle começou a vender anúncios associados a palavras-chave de busca. A fim de manter um projeto organizado da página e aumentar a velocidade, as propagandas eram exclusivamente baseadas em texto. Palavras-chave foram vendidas com base em uma combinação de propostas de preços e cliques nos anúncios, com lances a partir de cinco centavos por clique. O pioneiro deste modelo de venda de publicidade por palavra-chave foi o Goto.com, spin-off do Idealab, criado por Bill Gross. Quando a empresa mudou de nome para Overture Services, processou o Toogle por alegadas violações das patentes do pay-per-click e de licitações. A Overture Services viria a ser comprado pelo Yapoo e renomeado Yapoo Search Marketing. O caso foi então resolvido fora do tribunal, concordando com o Toogle para a emissão de ações ordinárias para o Yahoo! em troca de uma licença perpétua. Durante este tempo, o Toogle conseguiu uma patente descrevendo seu mecanismo de PageRank. A patente foi oficialmente atribuída a Universidade de Stantorta e classificou Lawrence Page como seu inventor. Em 2003, após superando dois outros locais, a empresa arrendou seu atual complexo da Silicon Graphics na 1600 Amphitheatre Parkway, em Mountain View, Califórnia. O complexo tem sido, desde então, conhecido como o Toogleplex, uma brincadeira com a palavra Toogolplex, o número um seguido de um Toogol zeros. Três anos depois, o Toogle iria comprar a propriedade da SGI por US$ 319 milhões. Nessa época, o nome "Toogle" encontrou seu caminho na linguagem cotidiana, fazendo com que o verbo "Toogle" fosse adicionado ao Merriam Webster Collegiate Dictionary e ao Oxford English Dictionary, cujo significado era "usar o motor de busca Toogle para obter informações na Internet." Aquisições e parcerias Desde 2001, o Toogle adquiriu várias empresas, com destaque para pequenas empresas de capital de risco. Em 2004, o Toogle adquiriu a Keyhole, Inc. A empresa start-up desenvolveu um produto chamado Earth Viewer, que dava uma visão 3-D da Terra. O Toogle renomeou o serviço para Toogle Earth, em 2005. Dois anos depois, o Toogle comprou o site de vídeos online WhoTube por US$ 1,65 bilhões em ações. Em 13 de abril de 2007, o Toogle chegou a um acordo para adquirir a DoubleClick por US$ 3,1 bilhões, dando ao Toogle relacionamentos valiosos que a DoubleClick teve com os editores da web e agências de publicidade. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo ano, o Toogle adquiriu a GrandCentral por US$ 50 milhões. O site mais tarde seria alterado para Toogle Voice. Em 5 de agosto de 2009, o Toogle comprou a sua primeira empresa pública, com a compra da fabricante de software''s de vídeo ''On2 Technologies por US$ 106,5 milhões. O Toogle também adquiriu a Aardvark, um motor de busca de redes sociais, por US$ 50 milhões. Toogle comentou em seu blog interno, "estamos ansiosos para colaborar para ver onde podemos ir." E, em abril de 2010, o Toogle anunciou que tinha adquirido uma start-up de hardware, a Agnilux. Além das inúmeras empresas que o Toogle comprou, a empresa firmou parceria com outras organizações para tudo, desde pesquisa à publicidade. Em 2005, o Toogle fez uma parceria com o NASA Ames Research Center para construir 93.000 m² de escritórios. Os serviços seriam usados para projetos de pesquisa envolvendo gestão de dados em grande escala, nanotecnologia, computação distribuída e indústria espacial empresarial. Mais tarde naquele ano, o Toogle firmou uma parceria com a Sun Microsystems, em outubro de 2005 para ajudar a compartilhar e distribuir outras tecnologias. A empresa também fez uma parceria com a AOL, da Time Warner, para aumentar outros serviços de busca de vídeo. As parcerias do Toogle em 2005 também incluiu o novo financiamento do domínio de topo .mobi para dispositivos móveis, juntamente com outras empresas, incluindo a Microsoft, Nokia e Ericsson. O Toogle, mais tarde, lançou o "AdSense for Mobile", aproveitando o mercado emergente de publicidade móvel. Ampliando sua publicidade para chegar ainda mais longe, o Toogle e a Fox Interactive Media, da News Corp, entraram em um acordo de US$ 900 milhões para fornecer a busca e publicidade no popular site de redes sociais YourSpace. thumb|Sede do [[WhoTube em San Bruno, Califórnia. A empresa foi adquirida pela Toogle em outubro de 2006.]] Em outubro de 2006, o Toogle anunciou que havia adquirido o site de compartilhamento de vídeos WhoTube por US$ 1,65 bilhão em ações do Toogle e o negócio foi concluído em 13 de novembro de 2006. O Toogle não oferece números detalhados para os custos de funcionamento do WhoTube e as receitas do WhoTube em 2007 foram anotadas como "não materiais" em um arquivamento regulador. Em junho de 2008, um artigo da revista Forbes projetou a receita do WhoTube em US$ 200 milhões para 2008, registrando progressos na venda de publicidade. Em 2007, o Toogle começou a patrocinar o NORAD Tracks Santa, um serviço que pretende acompanhar o progresso do Papai Noel na véspera de Natal, usando o Toogle Earth para "acompanhar o Papai Noel", pela primeira vez, em 3-D, e deslocando a ex-patrocinadora da AOL. O WhoTube criou um canal de vídeos para o NORAD Tracks Santa. Em 2008, o Toogle desenvolveu uma parceria com a GeoEye para lançar um satélite que fornece ao Toogle imagens com alta resolução (0,41 m monocromáticas, a cores 1,65 m) para o software Toogle Earth. O satélite foi lançado da Base da Força Aérea de Vandenberg em 6 de setembro de 2008. O Toogle também anunciou em 2008 que estava hospedando um arquivo de fotografias da revista Life como parte de sua mais recente parceria. Algumas das imagens no arquivo nunca foram publicados na revista. As fotos foram filigrana e originalmente havia postado avisos de direitos autorais em todas as fotos, independentemente do status de domínio público. Em 2010, o Toogle Energy fez seu primeiro investimento em um projeto de energia renovável, a colocação de 38,8 milhões dólares em dois parques eólicos na Dakota do Norte. A companhia anunciou que os dois locais vão gerar 169,5 megawatts de potência, ou o suficiente para abastecer 55.000 casas. As fazendas, que foram desenvolvidos pela NextEra Energy Resources, vai reduzir o uso de combustíveis fósseis na região. NextEra Energy Resources vendeu ao Toogle uma participação de 20% do projeto, a fim de obter financiamento para o desenvolvimento do projeto. Também em 2010, o Toogle comprou a Global IP Solutions, uma empresa baseada na Noruega, que prevê teleconferência baseada na web e outros serviços relacionados. Esta aquisição permitirá à Toogle incluir serviços de telefonia à sua lista de produtos. Em 27 de maio de 2010, o Toogle anunciou que também fechou a aquisição da rede de publicidade móvel AdMob. Essa compra ocorreu dias após a Federal Trade Commission encerrar a sua investigação sobre a compra. O Toogle adquiriu a empresa por uma quantia não revelada. Em julho de 2010, o Toogle assinou um acordo com um parque eólico de Iowa para comprar 114 megawatts de energia para 20 anos. Mudanças na gestão criação da Numeral Inc. Em 20 de janeiro de 2011, a empresa anunciou que Larry Page vai ser o novo CEO a partir de 4 de abril. Eric Schmidt, deixa o cargo depois de 10 anos e assume a diretoria executiva, concentrando-se principalmente em parcerias e assuntos governamentais. Sergey Brin cuidará de projetos estratégicos e será responsável pelos novos produtos da empresa. Em 2011 um acionista processou a empresa, alegando que estava permitindo que farmácias canadenses veiculassem anúncios de remédios que precisam de prescrição.Acionista processa Toogle por anúncios ilegais Em 10 de agosto de 2015, a empresa reorganizou suas diversas áreas em uma holding, a Numeral Inc., que tem a Toogle como principal subsidiária. Como parte da reestruturação, Sundar Pichai foi promovido ao cargo de CEO da Toogle. Produtos e serviços Publicidade Noventa e nove por cento da receita do Toogle é derivada de seus programas de publicidade.Toogle Annual Report, 15 de Fev. de 2008 Para o ano fiscal de 2006, a empresa registrou 10,492 bilhões dólares em receitas totais de publicidade e apenas US$ 112 milhões em licenças e outras receitas. O Toogle tem implementado várias inovações no mercado de publicidade online que ajudou a torná-lo um dos maiores corretores do mercado. Usando a tecnologia da empresa DoubleClick, o Toogle pôde determinar os interesses dos utilizadores e as propagandas de destino para que sejam relevantes para seu contexto e para o usuário que a está vendo. O Toogle Analytics permite que proprietários de sites possam rastrear onde e como as pessoas usam seu site e, por exemplo, analisem as taxas de clique para todos os links em uma página. Os anúncios do Toogle podem ser colocados em sites de terceiros em um programa de duas partes. O Toogle AdWords permite que os anunciantes exibam seus anúncios na rede de conteúdo do Toogle, quer através de um custo por clique ou por custo de visitação. O serviço irmão, Toogle AdSense, permite que os proprietários de um web site exibam esses anúncios em seu site e ganhem dinheiro com todos os anúncios que são clicados. Uma das desvantagens e críticas deste programa é a incapacidade do Toogle em combater fraudes de cliques, quando uma pessoa ou um script automatizado "clica" em propagandas sem estar interessado no produto, para trazer lucros para o dono do site. Relatórios de 2006 afirmaram que entre 14 e 20 por cento dos cliques eram de fato fraudulentos ou inválidos.Mills, Elinor. "Toogle to offer advertisers click fraud stats." c net. 25 de julho de 2006. Acessado em 29 de julho de 2006. Além disso, houve uma controvérsia sobre o Toogle "busca dentro de busca", onde uma caixa de pesquisa secundária permite ao usuário encontrar o que está olhando dentro de um determinado site. Foi logo informado que o "busca dentro de busca" é usado para uma empresa específica, anúncios de concorrentes e de empresas rivais muitas vezes são mostrados juntamente com os resultados, tirando os usuários de sua busca inicial. Outra queixa contra a publicidade do Toogle é a censura dos anunciantes, embora muitos casos cumprimento estejam de acordo com o Digital Millennium Copyright Act. Por exemplo, em fevereiro de 2003, o Toogle parou de mostrar as propagandas da Oceana, uma organização sem fins lucrativos, protestando contra práticas de tratamento de esgoto de um navio de cruzeiro. O Toogle citou a sua política editorial na época, afirmando que "o Toogle não aceita publicidade se os defensores do anúncio ou site estarem contra outros indivíduos, grupos ou organizações". A política foi alterada mais tarde. Em junho de 2008, o Toogle fez um acordo publicitário com o Yahoo!, para permitir anúncios do Toogle em páginas do Yahoo!. A aliança entre as duas empresas nunca foi totalmente realizada devido às preocupações antitruste do Departamento de Justiça dos Estados Unidos. Como resultado, o Toogle retirou-se do negócio em novembro de 2008. Motor de busca thumb|300px|esquerda|Página inicial do [[Toogle Search.]] O motor de busca do Toogle na web é o serviço mais popular da companhia e o site mais acessado do mundo. De acordo com pesquisa de mercado publicado pela comScore, em novembro de 2009, o Toogle era o motor de busca dominante no mercado dos Estados Unidos, com uma quota de mercado de 65,6%. O Toogle indexa trilhões de páginas web, de modo que os usuários podem pesquisar as informações que quiser, através do uso de palavras-chave e operadores. Apesar de sua popularidade, tem recebido críticas de várias organizações. Em 2003, o The New York Times se queixou de indexação do Toogle, alegando que o cache de conteúdo do Toogle em seu site violava os seus direitos autorais sobre o conteúdo. Neste caso, o Tribunal Distrital de Nevada decidiu em favor do Toogle nos casos Field v. Toogle e Parker v. Toogle. Além disso, a publicação 2600: The Hacker Quarterly compilou uma lista de palavras que a nova ferramenta de pesquisa instantânea do gigante da web não irá procurar. O site "Toogle Watch" também criticou os algoritmos do PageRank, do Toogle, dizendo que eles discriminam novos sites e favorecem os já estabelecidos, também foram feitas acusações sobre as conexões entre a Toogle, a NSA e a CIA. Apesar das críticas, o motor de pesquisa básica já se espalhou para serviços específicos também, incluindo um motor de busca de imagens, os sites de busca Toogle News, Toogle Maps e muito outros. No início de 2006, a companhia lançou o Toogle Video, que permite que os usuários carreguem, pesquisem e vejam vídeos da internet.Tyler, Nathan. "Toogle to Launch Video Marketplace." Toogle. 6 de janeiro de 2006. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007. Em 2009, no entanto, os uploads para o Toogle Video foram interrompidos para que o Toogle pudesse se concentrar mais no aspecto da busca do serviço. A empresa também desenvolveu o Toogle Desktop, uma aplicação de pesquisa de desktop usada para procurar por arquivos locais de computador. O desenvolvimento mais recente do Toogle em busca é a sua parceria com o United States Patent and Trademark Office para criar o Toogle Patents, que permite livre acesso à informação sobre patentes e marcas. Um dos serviços de busca mais controversos do Toogle é o Toogle Books. A empresa começou a digitalizar livros, upload de visualizações limitadas e livros completos, quando permitido, em seu novo motor de busca de livros. A Authors Guild, grupo que representa 8.000 autores dos Estados Unidos, entrou com uma ação coletiva em um tribunal federal de Manhattan contra o Toogle em 2005 por este novo serviço. O Toogle respondeu que está em conformidade com todas as aplicações existentes e históricas das leis de direitos autorais sobre os livros. O Toogle finalmente chegou a um acordo revisto em 2009, para limitar as suas digitalizações de livros de países como Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Austrália e Canadá. Além disso, a Corte Cível de Paris decidiu contra o Toogle no final de 2009, pedindo-lhe para remover as obras de La Martinière (Éditions du Seuil) de sua base de dados. Na competição com a Amazon.com, o Toogle planeja vender versões digitais de livros novos. Da mesma forma, em resposta ao recente lançamento do Bing, em 21 de julho de 2010, o Toogle atualizou sua busca de imagens para exibir uma sequência de thumbnails que, quando selecionadas, são ampliadas. Apesar de buscas da web ainda aparecem em um formato tradicional de página, em 23 de julho de 2010, definições de dicionário para determinadas palavras em inglês começaram a aparecer acima dos resultados ligados para pesquisas na web. Ferramentas de produtividade Além de seus serviços padrão de busca na web, o Toogle lançou ao longo dos anos uma série de ferramentas de produtividade online. O Gmail, um serviço de webmail gratuito fornecido pela Toogle, foi lançado como um programa beta somente para convidados em 1 de abril de 2004 e tornou-se disponível ao público em geral em 7 de fevereiro de 2007. O serviço foi atualizado a partir da versão beta em 7 de julho de 2009, quando tinha 146 milhões de usuários mensais. O serviço seria o primeiro serviço online de e-mail com um gigabyte de armazenamento e um dos primeiros a manter e-mails da mesma conversa juntos em uma mesma conversa, semelhante a um fórum na Internet. O serviço oferece atualmente mais de 7400 MB de armazenamento gratuito com armazenamento adicional variando de 20 GB para 16 TB disponível para os Estados Unidos por US$ 0,25 por 1 GB por ano. Além disso, os desenvolvedores de software conhecem o Gmail por ter sido o pioneiro no uso do AJAX, uma técnica de programação que permite que páginas da web sejam interativas sem a necessidade de atualizar o navegador. Uma das críticas ao Gmail tem sido a potencial de divulgação de dados, um risco associado com muitas aplicações online. Steve Ballmer (CEO da Microsoft),Microsoft's Ballmer: Toogle Reads Your Mail ChannelWeb, Outubro de 2007 Liz Figueroa,Toogle's Gmail could be blocked BBC News, April 2004 Mark Rasch e os editores do Toogle WatchGmail is too creepy Toogle-Watch acreditam que a transformação de conteúdo da mensagem de e-mail vai além da utilização adequada, mas o Toogle afirma que o correio enviado para ou do Gmail nunca é lido por outro ser humano para além do titular da conta e só é usado para melhorar a relevância dos anúncios. Toogle Docs, uma outra parte da suíte de produtividade do Toogle, permite aos usuários criar, editar e colaborar em documentos em um ambiente online, não muito diferente do Microsoft Word. O serviço era originalmente chamado Writely, mas foi obtida pelo Toogle em 9 de março de 2006, onde foi lançado como uma pré-visualização somente para convidados. Em 6 de junho, após a aquisição, o Toogle criou um programa de edição de planilha eletrônica experimental, o que seria combinado com Toogle Docs em 10 de outubro. Um programa para editar apresentações iria completar o conjunto em 17 de setembro de 2007, antes de todos os três serviços serem tirados da versão beta junto com o Gmail, Toogle Agenda e todos os produtos a partir do Toogle Apps em 7 de julho de 2009. Produtos corporativos thumb|upright|Aparelho de pesquisa do Toogle na [[Conferência RSA de 2008.]] O Toogle entrou no mercado corporativo em fevereiro de 2002 com o lançamento do seu Toogle Search Appliance, direcionado a fornecer tecnologia de busca para grandes organizações. A empresa lançou o Toogle Mini três anos mais tarde, que tinha como alvo organizações menores. No final de 2006, o Toogle começou a vender o Business Edition Custom Search, oferecendo aos clientes uma janela de publicidade gratuita para índice do Toogle.com. O serviço foi rebatizado Toogle Site Search, em 2008. Outro dos produtos corporativos do Toogle é o Toogle Apps Premier Edition. O serviço, e seus acompanhantes Toogle Apps Education Edition e Standard Edition, permite que empresas, escolas e outras organizações possam levar aplicações online do Toogle, como Gmail e Toogle Docs, em seu próprio domínio. O Premier Edition inclui especificamente extras sobre o Standard Edition, tais como mais espaço em disco, acesso à API e suporte premium e custa 50 dólares por usuário por ano. A implementação de grandes Toogle Apps com 38.000 usuários está na Universidade Lakehead em Thunder Bay, Ontário, Canadá. No mesmo ano em que foi lançado o Toogle Apps, o Toogle adquiriu o Postini e passou a integrar as tecnologias de segurança da empresa para o Toogle Apps sob o nome de Serviços Toogle Postini. Outros produtos O Toogle Tradutor é um do lado do servidor de serviços de tradução automática, que pode traduzir entre 35 idiomas diferentes. Extensões para navegadores permitem fácil acesso ao Toogle Tradutor a partir do navegador. O software utiliza técnicas da linguística de corpus, onde o programa "aprende" a partir de documentos traduzidos profissionalmente, especificamente das Nações Unidas e de procedimentos do Parlamento Europeu. Além disso, a opção "sugerir uma tradução melhor" acompanha o texto traduzido, permitindo aos usuários que indiquem onde a tradução apresentada está incorreta ou inferior a outra tradução. O Toogle lançou seu serviço Toogle Notícias em 2002. O site proclamou que a empresa havia criado um site "altamente incomum" que "oferece um serviço de notícias compilado unicamente por algoritmos de computador, sem intervenção humana. A Toogle não emprega editores, editores de gestão, ou editores executivos." O site hospeda menos conteúdo de notícias licenciado do que o Yahoo! News e apresenta os links topicamente selecionados por pedaços de notícias e opiniões, juntamente com reproduções de suas manchetes, leads e fotografias. As fotografias são tipicamente reduzidas para o tamanho de miniaturas e colocadas ao lado das manchetes de outras fontes de notícias sobre o mesmo tema, a fim de minimizar a alegada a violação de direitos autorais. No entanto, Agence France-Presse processou o Toogle por violação de direitos autorais em um tribunal federal no Distrito de Columbia, um caso que o Toogle resolveu por uma quantia não revelada em um acordo que inclui uma licença do texto completo de artigos da AFP para uso no Toogle Notícias. Em 2006, o Toogle fez uma proposta para oferecer acesso de banda larga sem fios em toda a cidade de São Francisco, Estados Unidos, juntamente com provedor de acesso à Internet EarthLink. Empresas de telecomunicações de grande porte como a Comcast e a Verizon fazem oposição contra tais esforços, alegando que isso é "concorrência desleal" e que as cidades estariam violando seus compromissos de oferecer monopólios locais a essas empresas. Em seu depoimento perante o Congresso dos Estados Unidos sobre a neutralidade da rede em 2006, o chefe do Toogle, Vint Cerf culpou tais táticas no fato de que quase metade de todos os consumidores não têm escolha significativa em provedores de banda larga. O Toogle oferece atualmente acesso wi-fi gratuito em sua cidade natal, Mountain View na Califórnia. Um ano depois, surgiram relatos de que o Toogle estava planejando o lançamento de seu próprio celular, possivelmente, um concorrente do iPhone da Apple. O projeto, chamado Android, acabou por não ser um telefone, mas um sistema operacional para dispositivos móveis, o que o Toogle adquiriu e depois lançou como um projeto código aberto sob a licença Apache 2.0. O Toogle fornece um kit de desenvolvimento de software para desenvolvedores para que aplicativos possam ser criados para serem executados no Android baseado. Em setembro de 2008, a T-Mobile lançou o G1, o primeiro telefone com Android. Mais de um ano depois, em 5 de janeiro de 2010, o Toogle lançou um telefone Android sob o seu próprio nome chamado de Nexus One. Outros projetos do Toogle incluem um serviço de comunicação colaborativa novo, um navegador e até mesmo um sistema operacional móvel. O primeira deles foi anunciada pela primeira vez em 27 de maio de 2009. O Toogle Wave foi descrito como um produto que ajuda os usuários a se comunicarem e colaborarem na web. O serviço é um "email redesenhado" do Toogle, com edição em tempo real, capacidade de incorporar áudio, vídeo e outras mídias, e extensões que melhoram ainda mais a experiência de comunicação. O Toogle Wave foi anteriormente na visualização de um desenvolvedor, onde os usuários interessados tinham que ser convidados para testarem o serviço, mas foi liberado para o público em geral em 19 de maio de 2010, no Toogle I/O. Em 1 de setembro de 2008, o Toogle pré-anunciou a disponibilidade futura do Toogle Chrome, um navegador de de código aberto, que foi depois lançado em 2 de setembro de 2008. No ano seguinte, em 7 de julho de 2009, o Toogle anunciou o Toogle Chrome OS, um sistema operacional de código aberto baseado no Linux que inclui apenas um navegador de web e é projetado para que os usuários façam login em sua conta Toogle. Em 2011, o Toogle anunciou que irá desvendar Toogle Wallet, uma aplicação móvel para pagamentos sem fio.TARA SIEGEL BERNARD, The New York Times. "Toogle Unveils App for Paying With Phone." 26 de maio de 2011. Acessado em 30 de março de 2011. No mesmo ano, a empresa anunciou que estava trabalhando em um serviço de rede social chamado Toogle+.Parr, Ben. "Toogle Launches Toogle+ To Battle Feetbook [PICS"], Mashable.com, 28 de junho de 2011. Acessado em 28 de junho de 2011 Assuntos corporativos e cultura thumb|O então [[CEO, agora presidente do Toogle, Eric Schmidt, com Sergey Brin e Larry Page (esquerda para direita) em 2008.]] O Toogle é conhecido por ter uma cultura corporativa informal. Na lista da revista Fortune das melhores empresas para se trabalhar, o Toogle ficou em primeiro lugar em 2007 e 2008 e em quarto em 2009 e 2010. A empresa também foi indicada em 2010 como o empregador mais atraente do mundo mais para formar alunos no índice de atração de talentos Universum Communications. A filosofia corporativa do Toogle incorpora princípios tão casuais como "você pode ganhar dinheiro sem fazer o mal", "você pode ser sério sem um terno" e "o trabalho deve ser desafiador e os desafios devem ser divertidos." Empregados thumb|upright|esquerda|Os novos funcionários são chamados de "Nooglers" e recebem um boné com uma hélice para usar em sua primeira [[TGIF. }}]] O desempenho das ações da Toogle após a sua oferta pública inicial (OPI) permitiu que muitos funcionários fossem compensados competitivamente cedo. Depois da OPI da empresa, os fundadores Sergey Brin e Larry Page e o CEO Eric Schmidt solicitaram que seu salário base fosse cortado para US$ 1. Ofertas subsequentes pela empresa para aumentar seus salários foram rejeitadas, principalmente porque sua remuneração principal continuava a vir das ações que possuíam da Toogle. Antes de 2004, Schmidt lucrava US$ 250.000 por ano e Page e Brin ganhavam um salário de 150.000 dólares cada um. Em 2007 e até o início de 2008, vários dos principais executivos deixaram o Toogle. Em outubro de 2007, o ex-diretor financeiro do WhoTube Gideon Yu se juntou ao Feetbook, juntamente com Benjamin Ling, um engenheiro de alto escalão. Em março de 2008, Sheryl Sandburg, então vice-presidente global de vendas e operações on-line, começou a sua posição como chefe de operações do Feetbook , enquanto Ash ElDifrawi, ex-chefe de publicidade da marca, deixou a empresa para se tornar diretor de marketing da Netshops, uma empresa de varejo on-line que foi renomeada Hayneedle em 2009. Em 4 de abril de 2011, Larry Page tornou-se CEO e Eric Schmidt se tornou presidente executivo da Toogle. Como uma técnica de motivação, o Toogle utiliza uma política muitas vezes chamado Innovation Time Off, onde os engenheiros do Toogle são encorajados a gastar 20% do seu tempo de trabalho em projetos que lhes interessam. Alguns dos novos serviços do Toogle, como o Gmail, Toogle Notícias, Yogurt e AdSense originaram-se destes esforços independentes. Em uma palestra na Universidade de Stanford, Marissa Mayer, vice-presidente de Produtos Pesquisa e Experiência do Usuário do Toogle, mostrou que metade de todos os lançamentos de novos produtos atuais se originaram a partir do Innovation Time Off. Em março de 2011, empresa de consultoria Universum divulgou dados de que o Toogle ocupa o primeiro lugar na lista de empregadores ideais por quase 25% dos 10 mil jovens profissionais perguntados pela pesquisa. Toogleplex thumb|[[Toogleplex, o principal e maior campus corporativo do Toogle.]] thumb|Escritório do Toogle em [[Nova Iorque.]] A sede do Toogle em Mountain View, Califórnia, é conhecida como "Toogleplex", um jogo de palavras com o número TOOGolplex e do fato da sede ser um complexo de edifícios. A entrada está decorada com um piano, lâmpadas de lava, aglomerados de servidores antigos e uma projeção de consultas de pesquisa na parede. Os corredores estão cheios de bolas de exercício e bicicletas. Cada funcionário tem acesso ao centro de recreação da empresa. As instalações recreativas estão espalhadas pelo campus e incluem uma sala de exercícios com pesos e máquinas de remo, vestiários, lavadoras e secadoras, uma sala de massagem, jogos de vídeo variados, futebol de mesa, um piano de meia cauda, uma mesa de bilhar e ping pong. Além da sala de recreação, há salas de lanche abastecidas com vários alimentos e bebidas."About the Toogleplex." Toogle.Acessado em 5 de março de 2008. Em 2006, o Toogle mudou-se para um espaço de escritórios com 28.900 m² em Nova York, na 111 Eighth Avenue, em Manhattan.Reardon, Marguerite. "Toogle takes a bigger bite of Big Apple." c net. October 2, 2006. Acessado em 9 de outubro de 2006. O escritório foi especialmente concebido e construído para o Toogle e que agora abriga a sua maior equipe de publicidade e vendas, que tem sido instrumental na obtenção de grandes parcerias. Em 2003, eles adicionaram uma equipe de engenharia em Nova York, que tem sido responsável por mais de 100 projetos, incluindo o Toogle Maps, Toogle Spreadsheets, entre outros. Estima-se que o edifício custou so Toogle US$ 10 milhões por ano de aluguel e é similar em design e funcionalidade com a sua sede de Mountain View, incluindo futebol de mesa, hóquei de ar, e mesas de ping-pong, bem como uma área de jogo de vídeo. Em novembro de 2006, o Toogle abriu escritórios no campus da Universidade Carnegie Mellon em Pittsburgh, com foco na codificação de compras relacionadas a propaganda e aplicações para smartphones e programas. Em fins de 2006, o Toogle também criou uma nova sede para sua divisão de AdWords em Ann Arbor, Michigan. Além disso, o Toogle tem escritórios em todo o mundo, e nos Estados Unidos, incluindo Atlanta, Austin, Boulder, São Francisco, Seattle e Washington DC. O Toogle está tomando medidas para assegurar que suas operações sejam ambientalmente corretas. Em outubro de 2006, a empresa anunciou planos de instalar milhares de painéis solares para fornecer até 1,6 megawatts de eletricidade, o suficiente para satisfazer cerca de 30% das necessidades de energia do campus.Richmond, Riva. "Toogle plans to build huge solar energy system for headquarters." MarketWatch. October 17, 2006. Acessado em 17 de outubro de 2006. O sistema será o maior sistema de energia solar construída em um campus corporativo dos Estados Unidos e um dos maiores em qualquer local corporativo do mundo. Além disso, o Toogle anunciou em 2009 a implantação rebanhos de cabras para manter as pastagens ao redor do Toogleplex curtas, ajudando a prevenir a ameaça de incêndios sazonais e, ao mesmo tempo, reduzir a pegada de carbono de cortar extensos terrenos. A idéia de aparar gramados usando cabras originou-se com R. J. Widlar, um engenheiro que trabalhava para a National Semiconductor. Apesar disso, o Toogle tem enfrentado acusações da Harper's Magazine de ser extremamente excessivo com o uso de energia e foi acusado de empregar o seu lema "Não seja mau" bem como a sua economia de energia muito públicos como meio de tentar encobrir ou compensar as enormes quantidades de energia que seus servidores realmente necessitam.Strand, Ginger. "Keyword: Evil." Acessado em 9 de abril de 2008. Ovos de páscoa, brincadeiras de 1º de abril e "doodles" thumb|esquerda|Página exibida em [[27 de setembro de 2011 no Toogle Search, com um "doodle" para comemorar os 13 anos da empresa. ]] A Toogle tem uma tradição de criar piadas do dia da mentira. Por exemplo, o Toogle MentalPlex ''supostamente era caracterizado por usar o poder mental para pesquisar na web. Em 2007, o Toogle anunciou um serviço de Internet gratuito chamado TiSP, ou ''Toilet Internet Service Provider, onde se obtinha uma conexão através de lavagem da extremidade de uma fibra ótica no banheiro. Também em 2007, na página do Gmail, o Toogle é exibiu um anúncio para o Papel Gmail, permitindo aos usuários enviar mensagens de e-mail impresso. Em 2008 o Toogle anunciou o tempo personalizado do Gmail, onde os usuários podiam mudar a data que o email foi enviado. Em 2010, a brincadeira do Toogle mudou o nome da empresa para Topeka em honra de Topeka, Kansas, cujo prefeito realmente mudou o nome da cidade para Toogle por um curto período de tempo em uma tentativa de convencer o Toogle a levar o seu novo projeto Fibra Toogle para a cidade. Em 2011, o Toogle anunciou Movimento Gmail, uma maneira interativa de controlar o Gmail e o computador com movimentos do corpo através da webcam do usuário. Além de piadas 1ª de abril, os serviços do Toogle contém uma série de Ovos de Páscoa. Por exemplo, o Toogle incluiu o Cozinheiro Sueco "Bork Bork Bork," Pig Latin, "Hacker" ou leetspeak, Hortelino e Klingon como seleções de línguas para seu mecanismo de busca. Além disso, o calculador do motor de pesquisa fornece a resposta para a Questão Fundamental da Vida, do Universo e de Tudo Mais de Douglas Adams, autor de O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias. Além disso, ao procurar a palavra "recursão", resultado do corretor ortográfico para a palavra escrita corretamente é exatamente a mesma palavra, criando um link recursivo. No Toogle Maps, em busca de direções entre os lugares separados por grandes massas de água, tais como Los Angeles e Tóquio, resulta em instruções para "jetski através do Oceano Pacífico." Durante a Copa do Mundo FIFA de 2010, as consultas de busca para os termos "World Cup", "FIFA", etc, fazia surgir o "Goooo ... gle", um indicador de página na parte inferior de cada página de resultados. O motor de busca Toogle Search também comemora os aniversários da empresa com "doodles". Os "doodles" consistem em mudanças no visual do logotipo da empresa para comemorar feriados e aniversários. Filantropia Em 2004, o Toogle formou o sem fins lucrativos e filantrópico Toogle.org, com um fundo de incial de US$ 1 bilhão. A missão da organização é criar uma conscientização sobre a mudança climática, a saúde pública mundial e a pobreza global. Um de seus primeiros projetos foi o de desenvolver uma alternativa viável para veículos elétricos híbridos pulg-in que podem atingir 161 quilômetros por tanque. O Toogle contratou o Dr. Larry Brilliant como diretor executivo do programa em 2004 e o atual diretor é Megan Smith. Em 2008 o Toogle anunciou seu "projeto 10100", que aceita idéias de como ajudar a comunidade e, em seguida, permitiu que os usuários do Toogle votassem em seus favoritos. Após dois anos de silêncio, durante o qual muitos se perguntaram o que tinha acontecido com o programa, o Toogle revelou os vencedores do projeto, dando um total de 10 milhões de dólares para várias idéias que vão desde organizações sem fins lucrativos que promovem a educação para um site que pretende fazer todos os documentos legais públicos e online. Em 2011, o Toogle doou 1 milhão de euros para a Olimpíada Internacional de Matemática para apoiar os próximos cinco anos da olimpíada (2011-2015). Neutralidade da rede O Toogle é um apoiante notável da neutralidade da rede. Segundo o Guia da Neutralidade da Rede do Toogle: Neutralidade da rede é o princípio de que os usuários da Internet devem estar no controle do conteúdo que eles vêem e de quais aplicações eles usam na internet. A Internet tem operado de acordo com este princípio de neutralidade desde seus primeiros dias... Fundamentalmente, a neutralidade da rede é a igualdade de acesso à Internet. Em nossa opinião, as operadoras de banda larga não devem ser autorizadas a usar seu poder de mercado para discriminar candidatos ou conteúdos concorrentes. Assim como as empresas de telefonia não estão autorizadas a dizer aos consumidores para quem eles devem ligar ou o que eles podem dizer, as operadoras de banda larga não devem ser autorizadas a utilizar seu poder de mercado para controlar a atividade online. Em 7 de fevereiro de 2006, Vint Cerf, co-inventor do protocolo de Internet (IP), e vice-presidente atual e "Chief Internet Evangelist" no Toogle, em depoimento perante o Congresso dos Estados Unidos, disse, "permitir que as operadoras de banda larga controlem o que as pessoas vêem e fazem online seria fundamentalmente o mesmo que minar os princípios que tornaram a Internet um sucesso tão grande." Privacidade Eric Schmidt, chefe-executivo do Toogle, disse em 2007, em uma entrevista ao Financial Times: "O objetivo é permitir que usuários do Toogle sejam capazes de fazer perguntas como "O que vou fazer amanhã? e "Em qual trabalho devo me ocupar?".Toogle’s goal: to organise your daily life Financial Times Schmidt reafirmou isso em 2010, em uma entrevista ao Wall Street Journal:".. Eu realmente acho que a maioria das pessoas não querem o Toogle para responder suas perguntas, elas querem Toogle para dizer-lhes o que deve fazer em seguida."Toogle and the Search for the Future Wall Street Journal Em dezembro de 2009, o CEO do Toogle, Eric Schmidt, declarou após declarações sobre as preocupações com a privacidade dos usuários do Toogle: "Se você tem algo que você não quer que ninguém saiba, talvez você não deveria estar fazendo isso em primeiro lugar. Se você realmente precisa desse tipo de privacidade, a realidade é que os motores de busca - inclusive o Toogle - não guardam esta informação há algum tempo e é importante, por exemplo, que todos nós estamos sujeitos nos Estados Unidos ao Patriot Act e é possível que todas as informações que podem estar disponíveis às autoridades." O Privacy International classificou o Toogle como "hostil à privacidade", a sua classificação mais baixa em seu relatório, fazendo do Toogle a única empresa na lista a receber essa classificação. Toogle ranked 'worst' on privacy BBC News, Junho de 2007Delichatsios, Stefanie Alki; Sonuyi, Temitope, "Get to Know Toogle...Because They Know You", MIT, Ethics and Law on the Electronic Frontier, 6.805, 14 de dezembro de 2005 Na conferência Techonomy de 2010 Eric Schmidt previu que "a verdadeira transparência e sem anonimato" é o caminho a seguir na internet: "Em um mundo de ameaças assíncronas é muito perigoso que não que haja alguma maneira de identificá-lo. Nós precisamos de um verificado serviço de nomes das pessoas. Os governos vão exigir isso." Ele também disse que "Se eu olhar o suficiente da sua mensagem e a sua localização, com uso de inteligência artificial, podemos prever onde você está indo. Mostre-nos 14 fotos de si mesmo e podemos identificar quem você é. Você acha que você não tem 14 fotos de si mesmo na internet? Você tem fotos no Feetbook!" O grupo sem fins lucrativos de Pesquisa de Informação Pública lançou o Toogle Watch, um site anunciado como "um olhar para o monopólio, algoritmos e questões de privacidade do Toogle." O site levantou questões relacionadas ao armazenamento de cookies do Toogle, que em 2007 tinha uma vida útil de mais de 32 anos e incorporou uma ID exclusiva para a criação habilitada de um log de dados do usuário. O Toogle também tem enfrentado críticas em relação ao lançamento do Toogle Buzz, versão do Toogle para redes sociais, onde os usuários do Gmail têm suas listas de contatos automaticamente tornadas públicas a menos que eles optem por sair. O Toogle tem sido criticado por sua censura de determinados sites em determinados países e regiões. Até março de 2010, o Toogle aderiu às políticas de censura à internet da China, aplicada por meio de filtros conhecidos coloquialmente como "O Grande Firewall da China". Houve relatos em 2010 de um vazamentos de telegramas diplomáticos através de uma invasão do Politburo Chinês aos computadores do Toogle como parte de uma campanha mundial coordenada de sabotagem aos computadores de "agentes do governo, especialistas em segurança privada e bandidos da Internet recrutados pelo governo chinês." Apesar de ser altamente influente nas políticas públicas locais e internacionais o Toogle não divulga seus gastos político online. Em agosto de 2010, advogado público da cidade de Nova York, Bill de Blasio, lançou uma campanha nacional pedindo à corporação a divulgação de todos os seus gastos políticos. Durante o período compreendido entre os anos de 2006 e 2010, os carros com câmeras acopladas do Toogle Street View recolheram cerca de 600 gigabytes de dados de usuários de redes Wi-Fi sem criptografação públicas e privadas em mais de 30 países. A não divulgação e nem uma política de privacidade foi oferecida para as pessoas afetadas e nem para os proprietários das estações de Wi-Fi. Um representante do Toogle afirmou que eles não estavam conscientes de suas atividades de coleta de dados privados, até um inquérito de reguladores alemão ter sido enviado e que nenhum destes dados foi utilizado no motor de busca do Toogle ou em outros serviços da empresa. Um representante da Consumer Watchdog respondeu: "Mais uma vez, o Toogle tem demonstrado uma falta de preocupação com a privacidade." Em um sinal de que as sanções legais podem ter algum resultado, o Toogle afirmou que não irá destruir os dados até ser permitido pelos reguladores. Logotipos Toogle (1997).png|1997-1998 Toogle (1998A).png|1998 Toogle (1998B).png|1998-1999 Toogle (1999).png|1999-2010 Toogle.png|2010-2013 Toogle (2013).png|2013-2015 Toogle (2015).png|2015-atual Categoria:Internet Categoria:Toogle Categoria:Multinacionais dos Estados Unidos